Moonlight Shadow Dreams
by Kemo
Summary: renxhoro Ren meets Horo at a party. What happens when Horo has to go back to Japan and Ren doesn't want him to go? Find out! R
1. rens drunk

**Horo's POV**

Wow I'm amazed I had to move so far away from home just to see china unfortunately I'm staying at this lame hotel room and the people above me are being as loud as loud gets I better go tell them to turn the music up I've got complaints. Just then a boy fell through my roof he had a poncho on and he had long blondish hair he looked at me and said "oh hi there my name is Hao." he looked a bit drunk but that's okay he was funny hanging from my roof.

He may have looked funny but I still had a hole in my roof and now I couldn't sleep. I ran out of my apartment and went upstairs ready to stop all the noise and to ask for money to pay for the hoe in my roof. When I got to the door another blonde haired boy answered and practically dragged me into the party. I sat down next to this purple haired boy who didn't look like he was having fun at all. "Hi my name is horo are you okay? You look kind of sick and annoyed." i said loudly trying to get my voice to him through the music.

"My name is Ren and you're right I'm not having fun I got told to come here and all I want to do is go home and sleep." Ren said in an aggravated voice. "Oh man you're so lucky my home just got a big hole in the roof." I explained. "Oh why is that?" the purple haired boy asked me. I pointed at the blonde with the poncho "That's why I live right under here and this dude just dropped right in so I came up here to make a complaint and well its not working."

**Ren's POV**

Aww the poor boy...okay I know I don't think that often but I think its the alcohol talking so I guess ill just let him stay at my place. I grabbed Horo's shoulder "hey you can stay at my place if you want." I said. He looked at me worried "Ummm are you sure you seem kind of drunk." horo said. "Are you calling me a liar?" I yelled then passed out.

**Horo's POV**

o--k he passed out well I better drive him home hopefully he doesn't mind but he does seem like a nice guy I don't think it'll matter...but wait were does he live and what car does he own I checked his pockets for ID of some sort and I noticed some mail he got the he left in his pocket now we just have to figure out the vehicle thing. Luckily there was only one car in the parking lot it was a nice car so I better not crash it I thought as I loaded Ren and my stuff in the car.

The car I wasn't sure what it was but it was a nice purple shiny car. When we arrived to the house Ren suddenly awoke and hugged me "you brought me home you're such a smart doggy" he said before he passed out again. I walked him into the house that was strangely unlocked and I laid him down in the closest room and I lay on the couch and fell asleep. It was very cold but I didn't know were the blankets were so I just laid there.

**Ren's POV**

I finally got back to normal and went down stairs to find horo sleeping on my couch. I cant believe I didn't forget him after sobering up and I cant believe he fell asleep in my living room without any blankets. The blue haired boy was shivering so I brought him a few blankets as soon as the blankets touched his skin his shivering stopped. I normally don't let people stay at my house but he seemed to be no trouble as long as he stayed quiet.

Review


	2. masterbateing nightmare

**Kakarott: **well people another fun chapter that makes no sense sorry I didn't have breakfast.

**Ren**: she tends to be a real #$ when she hasn't ate!

**Kakarott**: that's it no muffins for you or horo

**Horo**: noooooo muffins wahhh! I want my muffins!

"Ren, Ren, Ren wake up Ren its time to wake up!" horo shouted as he jumped on Ren's bed. "Hmmm damn you will you just let me sleep for 5 more minutes? I've only got a hangover!" Ren said as he pulled the pillow over his head. "No, no time for sleep c'mon get up already let's go Ren up, up, up!" Ren rolled over and said "how do you even know my name?" Ren sighed. "You told me last night! Remember now get up!" Ren finally woke up and walked slowly down the stairs.

Horo was bouncing off the walls "so Ren what do you want to do today? Huh? Do you wanna……watch T.V. or play video games or go outside or eat or sleep some more or party or what?" horo asked. "Look doggy I'd love to play around but I can't." Ren sighed. "What do you mean I can't?" horo asked. "I just don't really even like having visitors and you're proving to be just like them I'm really calm when I'm not fighting and you you're just a high energy boy jumping off the walls."

"I'm sorry" horo said giving Ren the puppy dog eyes. "d-don't look at me like that!" Ren said turning away with his hands on his face trying to cover the blush. "Aww is somebody blushing?" horo accidentally said out loud. Ren glared at horo for a moment then looked away.

Horo tried to look into Ren's eyes but it was getting tough "Ren I'm sorry that just sorta slipped out" Ren said that's not why I'm angry look down!" horo looked down only to notice his erection growing "oh shit ummm I was thinking about a hot chick!" horo said running up the stairs to Ren's room by accident.

Ren walked up to his room to go hide from horo because horo didn't notice that Ren's face was going beet red. When Ren entered his room he noticed horo on a soft chair masturbating. "Okay what are you doing?" Ren asked as horo said "give you three guesses first two don't count." When horo said that Ren had an idea to freak horo out. "Why don't I help you?" Ren said with a blush thinking horo would leave very quickly.

"Umm uhh I don't know Ren are you sure you wanna do that?" horo said. This felt like a challenge towards Ren's abilities and he could never turn a challenge down besides one touch and he would run for it Ren thought. Ren touched horo and to his surprise horo was enjoying this as Ren was slowly getting used to touching it he soon became out of control and started teasing horo with his touch "oh Ren yes please Ren" for some reason the moans were good to Ren he liked it and he didn't know why.

**Kakarott**: I bet I can guess why!

**Ren: **shut up that was a very personal time for me

**Horo**: - I luv you renny

**Ren:** can this day get any worse

**Anna: **sure

**Kakarott: **hey we have a strict no anna rule!

**Anna: **damn you!


	3. ren's cry

Ren quickly stood up "I'm sorry I can't I can't" horo soon spoke "you can't what?" Ren glared at horo "I can't believe you! I let you into my home and you're some gay looser" Ren said. "You almost got that right accept for the looser part" horo joked. Ren looked at the boy confused "I just need some time alone for a while." "Why?" horo asked. "Because this is too much too soon." Ren replied with a shaky voice. "Well it's not like I said please merry me!" horo complained. "I just thought that since you offered you wanted to so I let you…" horo continued. Silence was in Ren's voice for a minute. "So you mean you're not really gay?" horo said. "Of coarse not!" Ren yelled. "So you like chicks?" horo asked. "Well no not really…." Ren answered. "So you're an Asexual then?" horo asked. Ren replied "no I like somebody I just don't know who…that's all."

Horo did his pants up and made his way out of the room "I'll be staying in the spare room for when you figure it out." Horo said quietly. Ren sat there thinking for hours trying to figure out who he loved and yet he couldn't come up with anybody he sat there thinking and thinking soon he left the room to see horo. Ren opened the door slowly "umm listen I-"horo looked up "did you figure it out yet?" "No I cant I got to be honest I don't know if I do love anyone!" Ren sat on the carpet and tears ran out of his eyes "it's like my uncle used to tell me a Tao cannot love!" Ren said in the middle of crying. "Hey listen don't cry lots of people haven't found their loves yet I know I haven't." horo said in a soft voice.

Ren hugged horo "I'm sorry if this creeps you out but right now I feel like you're the only one I can trust" Ren said while trying to stop crying. "Oh its okay Ren trust me I won't tell a soul about this I promise." Horo calmly said. "You really promise horo?" Ren whimpered. "Yes I do and if you feel any sadder just come and see me." Horo whispered. Ren smiled at horo "thank you but I'm going to stay in here with you for a while…..horo? What's it like to you know be gay?" Ren asked. "Heh how do I explain this it's like umm heaven if you can find someone but if you cant it's the equivalent of hell and there's lots and lots of surprises!" horo giggled.


End file.
